L'Ender-Slayer
by Silvanius
Summary: L'homme qui devint une légende, l'histoire de l'apocalypse évitée par des héros. Des chasseurs d'Ender, les Ender-Slayers, maintenant oubliés, reviennent, faites le savoir si vous avez aimé ;)
1. Ch 1: Intro

**L'Ender-Slayer**

«Je survivrais, peu importe les coups, mais pas eux!»

Un homme dit un jour ces paroles en champ de bataille, cela lui couta la vie, certains croient en les dieux, d'autres non. Mais certains gardent un équilibre entre les deux, ceux qui n'aiment que leur créateur, aussi connu sous le nom de Notch.

Il nous a toujours aidé, mais plus le temps passe, plus il nous oubli, comme si nous n'étions tous que des poussières dans un désert... Nous croyons qu'il nous abandonne car il ne fait rien, même pendant le jour où chacun de nous passa à côté de la mort.

Un jour, une catastrophe frappa la terre, nombreux sont ceux qui y ont péri. Cette histoire date d'il y a longtemps:

Il y a les hommes et les monstres, jusque la, ils n'étaient pas une si grosse menace dû à leur vulnérabilité au soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle créature apparût... Noire comme la nuit, le regard sanglant comme la mort, elle était plus forte que n'importe quel autre monstre! Dû à son comportement, elle mérita le nom de l'Enderman.

Certains le prennent pour un démon, d'autre un être venu effacer les erreurs de l'homme, nous même...

Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et tuaient tout ceux qu'ils voyaient, ils détruisaient les villes, ne laissant aucun survivants... Ces êtres sans pitié ont presque causé notre fin, les flèches ne leur fesaient rien et pas question de les affronter de si près avec une épée. Seul quelques royaumes survécurent, encore fallait-il que leur mur survive à ces créatures...

Alors, un homme apparût, certains disent qu'ils descendit du ciel, d'autre qu'il était une incarnation divine, cet homme devint une légende, aucun Ender ne pouvait survivre à sa lame, il combattait comme si il l'avait fait pendant tout sa vie, et même plus! En 3 lunes il sauva 3 royaumes et leur donna l'avantage.

Les lunes passèrent et les royaumes furent sauvés 1 par 1, le chasseur d'Ender était devenu une légende vivants, l'Ender Slayer.

Plus le temps passe, plus les Ender reculent, un culte fut alors édigé en l'honneur du héro qui sauva l'humanité.

Quand un roi, plein de gratitude, demanda au héro son nom, une réponse étrange lui apparût...

«Je l'ignore...»

D'après lui, il n'avait aucun souvenir, il s'était réveillé un beau jour dans une plaine, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant, il n'avait pas de passé mais il a un avenir certain, celui d'éradiquer l'Ender.

Il entraina des nobles, il créa un groupe, il avait 7 apprentis, ses leçons étaient unique, il savait comment donner son savoir aux autres, ils devinrent rapidement doués. Pas autant que lui mais assez pour tuer une armée tous ensembles!

Quand le héro s'était réveillé, il tenait dans ses mains une épée, pouvant couper n'importe quel métal et un arc unique, peu importe où tu tire la flèche, elle ne ratera jamais sa cible... Il semblait que ces armes étaient plus puissantes contre des Ender, comme si un dieu l'avait préparé a sauvé l'humanité!

Mais un jour... Ils ont trouvés la source de l'Ender, un portail...

Ils y ont envoyés un éclaireur, il revint en disant que la voie était libre, les Ender-Slayers descendirent dans le portail 1 par 1, jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux remarque les yeux de l'éclaireur, verts comme une perle... Il voulu avertir ses frères mais il n'eu le temps que de retenir l'un d'entre eux, ensuite le portail se referma et les Enderman ne furent plus revus...

Personne ne sais ce qui s'est passé, mais tous savent que les chasseurs sont morts en héros, en refermant le portail derrière eux.

D'un compte vint une légende, et les légendes deviennent mythes avec le temps, ils ne deviennent que des contes de fées...

Mais certains connaissent la vérité, et ils savent qu'un jour le portail se rouvrira, ce jour la, seront nous prêts?


	2. Ch 2: L'attaque

**Chapitre 2: L'attaque**

Il fait sombre, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas ouvert les fenêtres.

J'ai mal à la tête parce que j'ai trop miné hier...

Et maintenant, je dois y retourner, miner encore une autre journée, rien ne change, toujours la même routine...

Mais on n'y peut rien, il faut toujours plus de fer, d'or, de charbon, parfois de redstone et le plus possible de diamant.

Cela fait des années que la mine est ouverte et on ne fait que nous demander plus de minerais. J'en ai assez mais je ne peut rien y faire, je suis payé et cela me convient déjà. Après avoir déjeuner et tout le reste je me dirige vers la mine.

Une fois arrivé, je prend une pioche, une lanterne et je descend avec les autres dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe de pierre, génial. On s'habitue à force au silence saucé de coups de pioche qui ne cessent jamais, dans la li ne, il y a des soutient de bois et au plafond, on a utilisé un peu de la redstone trouvée pour faire un système de lumière, c'est mieux que de gaspiller du précieux charbon pour des torches et la lumière vas partout, les lanternes c'est au cas où il y aurai une panne.

Je mine, je frappe, je déterre, pendant presque longtemps et finalement je prend une pause, je me rappelle quand j'avais commencé je ne pouvais

pas durer très longtemps, mais à force on gagne beaucoup en endurance en pratiquant ça tout les jours. Le corps s'y habitue. On prend des bouchons à oreille aussi, croyez le ou non, le bruit de pioches peut vous rendre fou si vous faites ça tout les jours. Si on a un message à envoyer, on ferme la lumière 2 fois.

Sauf que cette fois, la lumière se ferme et ne se rouvre pas...

C'est déjà arrivé et je rouvre la lampe en me dirigeant vers la sortie ou vers la salle d'alimentation pour voir si il y a un problème.

Je trouve une pioche au sol, d'habitude les mineurs ne laissent pas leur pioche trainer, j'ai même amené la même, cella la est juste au milieu de nulle part.

Je pourrai demander à qui appartient cette pioche mais je me rend compte que j'ai encore mes bouchons. Je les enlèves et entend des pas, rapides! Puis soudainement s'éteindre...

- Il y a quelqu'un? Dis-je à haute voie.

Personne ne répondit.

Je suis poussé au sol, quelqu'un m'a frappé, je vois un homme, un mineur que je ne crois pas reconnaitre au sol, me regardant puis s'enfuir en courant, fuyant sa vie...

Je regarde derrière moi, rien. J'essai de suivre l'homme, il y a surement eu un accident...

Après un moment dans le long silence je vois quelque chose au sol, ne sachant pas quoi je rapproche ma lampe... du sang.

Je peu entendre mon cœur battre, je cours alors à la sortie comme l'homme et après un certain temps...

Devant moi, la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vue, une grande créature noire avec les yeux mauves qui illumine de quelques centimètres son champ de vision. Ses jambes sont 2 fois plus longes que les miennes et les bras, presques au sol... Sa grande gueule ouverte est tout simplement terrifiante, sa taille force la créature à baisser la tête et le dos pour ne pas frapper le plafond. Et, paralysé par la peur, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quelque chose qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

Je tourne la tête pour voir où aller et quand je la retourne, elle se tient devant mon nez, comme si elle avait parcouru les 10 mètres qui nous séparaient en moins d'une seconde, elle me prît par le coup et me jeta au sol en me lançant loin. J'en profite et me relève pour courir le plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fait! Après une certaine distance, je regarde autour de moi et ne la voie pas, il me faut une arme, j'ai malheureusement laissé ma pioche au sol en tombant à cause du mineur.

Je remarque alors une charge et des explosifs sur le mur, dans les mines, ce genre de chose est essentielle... Je la colle alors au sol et garde la charge avec moi, m'éloigne et reste sur le mur, pour que la créature me vois, elle sors du chemin d'où je venais, avant qu'elle puisse m'atteindre, j'appui sur le bouton et l'explosion embrase la zone à proximité, faisant écrouler la structure au dessus d'elle.

Quand je regarde, je vois la créature ensevelie des pieds jusqu'à la taille, immobile, peut-être morte?

Je vois des pioches, je ferai mieux de lui donner un coup sur la tête pour être sûr. Mais avant que je ne les atteignent, elle m'attrape par la jambe avec la longue distance que recouvre son bras... Elle me serre la jambe si fort que je crois la sentir se broyer! Je crie de douleur en essayant d'atteindre la pioche en avant de moi... J'y suis presque...

J'empoigne la pioche et transperce la tête de la créature, qui pousse un cri ni aigu ni grave et mourant, cette fois pour de bon...

Je 'ose pas regarder ma jambe, j'essai de me relever en mettant ma main au sol en avant de moi et elle retombe sur un objet rond, vert, je le fixe un moment et le met dans ma poche, sans réfléchir et me dirige vers la sortie, la jambe presque broyée et la main tenant une pioche ensanglantée d'un sang noir.

Quand j'attein la sortie, mes yeux ne sont pas habituée à la lumière et je ne vois que du blanc, mais je sais qu'il y a des gens.

- Aidez moi... Dis-je avant de m'écrouller au sol.


	3. Ch 3: Une hache pour un homme!

**Chapitre 3:**** Un homme pour une hache**

Il faisait tellement chaud, la forêt était humide et le silence, autre que les murmures du vent, n'étaient coupés que par les cris de force d'un guerrier brisant l'écorce d'un tronc d'arbre, maniant une hache de fer affutée.

Malgré sa taille énorme, l'arbre ne fit pas le poids et tomba presque instantanément au sol.

Son assassin s'écroula au sol.

- Merde, je n'en peu plus, je dois en couper combien d'autre?

Il ne parlait pas à lui, mais à un homme, assis bien confortablement derrière lui qui guettait le moindre de ses mouvements.

- Autant qu'il en faudra pour que la zone sois propre ou que tu tombe au sol, dit-il lentement.

En se relevant lentement, l'homme à la hache tourna le tête pour voir celui à qui il adressait la parole.

- Ça fait des mois que ne fait que la même routine! Je coupe d de l'après-midi et sous ton nez. Tu veux que je devienne un bon guerrier? Je peu couper un arbre en un seul coup de hache si j'y met toute ma rage dedans! Je suis prêt, non?

- Reivax, on n'en a déjà parlé! (Il se relève lentement) Ce n'est pas la rage qui guide donne la vrai force, mais la vérité! Suis ton instinct et seulement lui peut te dire si tu est prêt ou non!

- Oui maître...

Reivax regarda l'arbre en avant de lui, le focalisa un moment et réussit à la trancher en un seul et mortel coup.

- Voilà ce dont je parle! Ricana le maître. Bon, tu as surement raison, viens on rentre je suis fatigué.

Reivax soupira, mit sa hache sur son épaule et suivi le vieil homme.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une maison, bien belle, bâtie dans la forêt. En y entrant, ils déposèrent ce qu'ils avaient emportés.

- Je prépare le souper, dit le vieil homme. Si tu veux, tu peux te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

Reivax allait monter dans sa chambre et vit le chemin menant au sous-sol, il l'emprêta alors pour aller voir son équipement. Il s'y trouvait une armure de fer, quelques potions et une magnifique hache de diamant soutenue dans un cadre. Il remonta ensuite, s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt dû à la fatigue.

En se réveillant, il était tard, la nuit avait tombée. N'étant pas fier d'avoir dormi trop longtemps qu'à l'habitude, il allait descendre et se fit remarquer que son maître l'aurait réveillé si il avait vraiment dormi aussi longtemps. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas!

Il prit sa hache de fer et descendit tranquillement les escaliers, le four était éteint et les côtelettes du souper étaient éparpillés au sol, la porte de l'avant était ouverte. Reivax accourut à l'extérieur et ne vit rien à première vue.

Le silence de cette situation aurait pu facilement faire peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un son étrange, inconnu, traverse la forêt. On aurait dit des interférences pendant la surdité, mais plus étrange encore.

Il courut en sa direction et vit quelques flèches de feu, reconaissablement celles de son maître, voler dans les airs, brûlent faiblement quelques arbres.

En arrivant, ils se tenait à peut-être 15 mètres entre eux. En se voyant, le temps ralentit.

Il reprit son mouvement à l'instant où une créature noire, grande et terrifiante transperça son maître d'un seul coup avec son bras.

Reivax, mort de douleur, de tristesse et de chagrin, accourra sur la créature, à un mètre de lui, elle disparu pour réapparaitre derrière lui et le poussa au sol, l'impact le cogna durement la tête au sol. En se relevant, il empoigna sa hache et frappa la créature si fort qu'elle fut coupée en 2 en un seul coup.

Le dernier son de la créature fit cracher une sorte de perle de sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, il la prît.

S'approcha de son maître, il était mort, cela ne servait à rien.

La tristesse... Il n'avait pas su protéger son maître à cause de sa paresse et son impuissance...

Il fermi les yeux de son maître, pris son arc et retourna chez eux pour prendre son équipement au sous-sol. Quand il sorti, il se tenait devant lui une dixaine de ces créatures, le regardant d'un visage que l'on voit dans nos pires cauchemards.

Reivax brandit sa hache.

- Aller, venez bandes d'enfoirés!


	4. Ch 4: Les légendes sont nés!

**Chapitre 4: Les légendes sont nés!**

Bienvenu dans un royaume, un royaume d'espoir, de paix et de justice, le royaume central! Le monde ici connu contient 5 royaumes, le royaume du nord, de l'est, l'ouest, le sud et le central. Chacun des 4 royaumes cardinaux fournit à sa capitale une ressource particulière permettant de faire un royaume parfait pour la population entière.

Ce royaume était bien paisible jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Des créatures effroyablement terrifiantes surviennent dans la nuit et détruisent toute forme de vie ou création de l'humanité!

Le choc de la guerre se prépare, les soldats se mobilisent, les défenses se préparent et les habitants s'assurent de barricader leur maisons. Pour remédier au problème, le sénat demande à tout témoins, mages et sénateurs de rejoindre le conseil pour discuter d'une solution possible si elle existe.

Tous se regroupèrent autour d'une grande table ronde. Des gens venant des 4 coins du monde en quête de réponses et de sécurité. Ils devaient être environ une trentaine. Parmi eux, nous connaissons Reivax et le mineur, celui qui n'a jamais encore révélé son nom.

Un homme commença par se lever et réclamer le silence.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait! Merci d'être venus et asseyez-vous. (Tous écoutèrent et le silence arriva alors) Je suis le sénateur Orgah. En question de cette assemblée, cet univers est menacé par des apparitions de plus en plus fréquentes de ''démons noirs comme la nuit'' détruisant toute forme de vie autre que les siennes. D'après ce que j'ai entendu parlé, le mage ici présent, Karsolan, connais alors la réponse à les origines de ces choses. La parole est à vous.

Orgah s'assit et Karsolan se leva.

- Vous connaissez tous le ''Conte de fée du passé''. L'histoire de l'homme tombé du ciel qui sauva l'humanité de la crise d'Ender. En revérifiant les descriptions des créatures et la ressemblance de l'histoire je peut confirmer que ce n'est pas un mythe, mais une réalité. Il y a 20 ans ils ont bel et bien faillit nous détruire, seul nous sommes trop naïfs pour vouloir s'en souvenir.

Un homme se leva donc.

- Pff, balivernes, je n'ai jamais cru au comptes de fées et je n'y croirais jamais!

- Et bien, répliqua Karsolan, passons donc au faits eux mêmes, d'après le comptes, les démons sont noir mortel, les yeux mauves d'un portail de l'enfer, les bras longs jusqu'aux genou, grands comme deux hommes et peuvent même bouger si vite que l'on croirait à la téléportation! Si je demandais à un témoin, quelqu'un qui a vu de ses yeux les créatures, si je m'adressais à... vous... Dit-il en pointant Reivax.

- Moi, c'est Reivax. Oui, j'ai vu l'enfer. Ils étaient 10, ils étaient si rapide que je croyais devenir aveugle à les suivre. Ils ne sont pas très solides mais bien en effet deux fois ma taille et les bras tombant presque au sol. Leur regard me fera faire des cauchemars même à mon âge. Les dix qui m'affrontaient auraient pu me tuer mais la pluie débarqua et ils ont commencés à fumer. Ils viennent d'un autre monde et ne sont pas habitués à cet atmosphère. Confirmation! Si vous n'y croyez pas, c'est que vous ne les avez pas vus en avant de vous prêt à vous écorcher! Je ne suis pas le seul témoin, j'ai déjà vu un autre témoin, un mineur qui a bien failli se faire tuer. Je te laisse la parole.

Le mineur, se leva tranquillement.

- Je me rappelle encore, les autres mineurs avaient leurs corps étendus les uns par dessus les autres, tous morts. J'ai essayé de fuir mais cette créature allait plus vite que moi. Ma seule chance fut d'utiliser les charges explosives. Elle était loin et elle reçut des dommages, je remarqua donc sa sensibilité à ce qui viens dans les explosifs. Quand je l'ai frappée avec ma pioche, elle transperça sa tête comme un rien. Et...

L'homme coupa la parole au jeune mineur.

- Et...? Et quoi encore, des démons remontés de l'enfer pour nous exterminer? Vous n'avez aucune preuve sale fou! Je suis mage depuis bien des années et je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel!

Le mineur continua.

- Et... Je tiens d'elle une chose qu'elle avait dans la gueule.

Le mineur sorti sa perle et la mit sur la table. Toute l'assemblée la regardait fixement à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Mon nom est Aeon, j'ai tuer un Enderman de sang froid pour avoir cette chose cette perle. Oui je connais le conte, je l'ai lu le jour après à l'hôpital après que cette chose m'ai presque brisée la jambe. Le conte était rédigé par le narrateur du premier Slayer. ''Quand l'ombre jaillit alors d'un sang noir, quand les têtes furent tous tombées sous une lame qui sera à jamais emplie par mon sang pure, j'aperçu pour la première fois la perle, verte, détenant à l'intérieur, la magie noire venant d'un tout autre monde. Je compris à cet instant qu'avec un tel pouvoir, la mort nous guetterais tous.''

Le silence fut terrible. Un homme portant une armure de chevalier se leva et pris la parole.

- C'est pas en restant à admirer un bijoux qu'on va sauver des vies, il nous faut une solution!

- Et vous êtes censé être qui vous? Questionna Reivax.

- Moi c'est Bara, chevalier du royaume de l'Est. Je commande les troupes pour mes stratégies militaires. Je pense moi-même que si ce conte est vrai, le tout premier Slayer et même celui qu'il a sauvé, avant que la portail se ferme, qu'ils doivent tout les deux être en vie et donc être notre dernier espoir!

- Dans un tel cas, enchaina Karsolan, j'ai fait mes recherches et l'élève du Slayer est depuis quelques temps introuvable.

Un soupir sorti de quelques une.

- (Karsolan fit un faible sourire) Mais! L'espoir n'est pas parti, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la légende vivante venu de l'Ouest, le tout premier Slayer!

Tous se levèrent presque pour voir entrer un homme grand, ayant dans son dos un fourreau si grand que son épée couperait une tête à trois mètres. Il avait une sorte de veste noire qui représentait le Slayer, d'où le symbole ES dans le dos. Il observa tout le monde et commença à parler.

- Il n'y a plus de Slayers, ils sont tous partis ou morts dans les abimes de l'Ender. Si vous voulez vraiment survivre à l'enfer, il faut écrire un nouveau chapitre, la suite du conte, il nous faut des gens braves et forts pleins d'espoir! Il nous faut une équipe prêt à s'unir même quand aucune solution n'est envisageable! Une équipe de confiance qui se suivra jusqu'au plus profond des enfers! À en juger les membres de ce groupe, je vois à ta hache, Reivax, que tu es bien fort, tu sera un Slayer de première ligne! Bara, si tu es vraiment un si bon stratège et chevalier, je serais honoré de te voir diriger l'espoir. Karsolan, ta magie pourrait être utilisée n'importe quand, un Ender est vulnérable au feu.

Les trois choisis de levèrent comme des soldats et honorée.

Le Slayer regarda la personne assise à sa droite. Le mineur, qui n'avait jamais tenu une lame de sa vie.

- Et toi, Aeon!

- M...moi? Mais je ne suis pas un guerrier!

- J'ai de l'instinct, je sais reconnaitre du potentiel, je vais t'entrainer et on verra si tu est un vrai guerrier dans l'âme.

- Alors c'est décidé! Conclu Orgah Les Slayers vont renaître, nous vous fourniront le meilleur matériel nécessaire à l'entraînement, nous vous donneront un mois. J'espère que vous respecterez les temps pendant que nous essayons de contenir la situation, sur ce, bonne chance et bonne chasse!


	5. Ch 5: La lettre du Slayer

**Chapitre 5:**** La lettre du Slayer**

_Ken, j'ignore où tu te trouve, mais nous nous étions convenus de nous retrouver à la cité centrale si jamais les Enders refaisaient surface. Je t'ai entrainé et fait jurer de combattre les Enders par le serment du sang, j'enverrai cette lettre à ton lieu de résidence, si elle demeure sans réponse, je saurai qu'il y a de faibles chances qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose._

_Nos observations ont donné que les Enders sont intelligents, ils analysent et trouvent un moyen de détruire l'ennemi qui l'a vaincu avant. Si cela se trouve, c'est eux qui ont fermés le portail, condamnent nos frères et sœurs. Si un mal t'ai arrivé, je jure de venger ton âme et tous ceux qui ont péris!_

_En attendant, j'ai pris la décision d'entrainer de nouveaux Slayers. Le choix n'était pas le plus grand parmi le conseil mais j'ai de l'espoir sur le groupe. Ce groupe aura bientôt fini son entrainement et les résultats sont plus que convenables._

_Le groupe contient un jeune mage, Karsolan, il s'était entrainer pour aider le royaume et a approuver à subir l'entrainement du Slayer, je lui ai transmis mon savoir sur la magie, il maitrise les flammes qui ont toujours été une arme utile contre une multitudes d'Enders._

_Bara, chevalier et grand stratège militaire. Il a le don de bien guider et trouver des stratégies victorieuses en combat, j'ai cru bon que pour le groupe il dirige les 3 autres mais ils ont cru bon d'établir un système où aucun n'est chef ni soldat. Sagesse que je respecte._

_Reivax, il a passé tant de temps à s'entrainer et sa force est telle qu'il fera facilement un carnage en première ligne, sa maitrise est la hache, arme lente mais mortelle qu'il a utilisée toute sa vie._

_Un cas particulier, Aeon, un mineur qui n'a jamais combattu avant. J'ai vu en lui malgré tout du potentiel facilement exploitable. Je passe le plus gros de mon temps libre à lui enseigner le meilleur de mon savoir et sa capacité d'apprendre est remarquable. Un grand guerrier qui ira loin._

_Ensemble, ils pourront facilement affronter stratégiquement une grande horde. Avec un guerrier rapide et mortel ayant à ses côtés un guerrier fort brutal, un mage attaquant à distance maximisant les dégâts et le tout mené d'un grand stratège. Je sais que toi aussi tu verra leur potentiel._

_De mon côté, je cherche toujours à découvrir qui je suis, les années n'ont rien données. J'ai cherché dans les mémoires si quelqu'un avait signalé une personne disparue ayant ma description et même dans les mémoires, rien... Comme si je n'avais jamais existé... Je garde tout de même espoir. Si je ne peux pas trouver mon identité, j'en sauverai le plus grand nombre possible._

_Il ne reste plus que quelques jours et le groupe fait des miracles, dans les quelques jours où j'enverrai la lettre et non répondue, j'attendrai ta réponse. Nous avons besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais._


	6. Chapitre 6: Grade Supérieur

Chapitre 6: Grade Supérieur

Les quatre se sont levés très tôt, cela fait déjà 31 jours et ils ont chacun fait des miracles en si peu de temps.

Ils avaient même leur propre stratégie de combat.

En première ligne, un guerrier fort, Reivax, qui donne le coup le plus fort pour déstabiliser l'ennemi.

Juste derrière, Aeon, frappe un coup rapide et mortel avant que la cible puisse remettre un autre pied au sol.

Au 3ième rang, Karsolan, le mage élémentaire qui utilise sa puissante magie pour infliger un maximum de dommage au plus grand rayon.

Le dernier rang contient Bara, pas qu'il n'est irresponsable, c'est un rôle essentiel qui consiste à surveiller la fonctionnalité du groupe, il manie une courte épée et un bouclier, il doit surveiller principalement Karsolan qui est vulnérable à une attaque par derrière. Quand tout se calme, et il sait reconnaitre le bon moment, il a le droit de s'attarder en première ligne et aider Reivax et Aeon.

C'était comme une cérémonie de couronnement, les quatre se tenaient droits, la tête haute par respect et honneur. On leur annonçait qu'ils avaient respecté les temps et étaient jugés prêts à partir pour leur première mission.

Chacun furent donnés un titre et il y eut un buffet en leur honneur. Tous semblaient s'amuser sauf le Slayer, qui ne semblait que regarder de loin en observant. Quand Bara est allé le voir pour lui demander pourquoi il n'en profitait pas, il dit que cela lui rappelle tristement ses anciens élèves, aujourd'hui presque tous disparus.

- Et aussi, ajouta-t-il, les temps changent tellement rapidement. La première fois, tout se passait avec honneur mais maintenant, tous boivent jusqu'à en tomber au sol, même vous, un peu. C'est quand on ne suis plus une époque pour un certain temps on se rend compte que tout change rapidement.

Il marqua une courte pause tout en observant Reivax se plaindre sur une bouteille vide.

- Ne les laisses pas trop boire, vous avez une mission demain, dit leur que vous devrez partir voir un village proche de l'Ouest, vous partirez à 11 heure et une caravane vous attendra. J'aurai quelque chose à faire et je vous rejoindrai en chemin pour analyser vos réflexes dans une situation sans aide.

Il remit à Bara un livre, il dit que c'était quelques techniques utilisés par les anciens élèves. Il penssait que cela aiderait Bara.

- Vous irez où? Questionna Bara avant qu'il parte.

- Parler à un ami.


	7. Chapitre 7: Confrontation

Chapitre 7: Confrontation

Le Sud-Est, un endroit tranquille à l'écart des royaumes. Entre deux points cardinaux donc deux royaumes.

Ça ressemble un peu à la campagne, les cours d'eau, les lignes de maisons entre les routes avec un grand écart entre eux. Il y a une maison qui se distingue des autres, la plus éloignée et qui monte la colline.

Cela n'aura pas été difficile de trouver la maison de Ken.

Un bon sens de l'observation est essentiel à un Ender-Slayer autant que ne jamais baisser sa garde. La première chose qu'il remarque fut une boite contenant plusieurs lettres, donc la sienne. Sois il était parti, sois...

Le Slayer sorti son épée et progressa lentement vers la porte, la maison avait l'aire propre de l'extérieur alors il ouvrit la porte et elle finit par tomber au sol.

Impossible de faire plus de bruit sans être remarqué alors il abandonna la discrétion et marcha à une vitesse normale à l'intérieur. L'horreur, les murs étaient pleins de sang.

La sensation d'avoir perdu le dernier élève de première génération fut insoutenable! Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre venant de son dos.

- Ça fait longtemps.

Il reconnu une voix humaine, mais une autre règle essentielle de l'Ender-Slayer dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences, cela revient à ne jamais baisser sa garde.

La chose se tenait devant la porte, on ne pouvait voir son visage mais le reste de son corps donnait à tout point de vue que c'était un humain, il faut simplement tout imaginer.

- Tu es un Ender?

- Oui, je ne suis qu'un noble messager. Tu croyais que notre armée se limite à de simples Enderman? Tu n'as encore rien vu, toi et tes nouveau élèves, nous connaissons maintenant toutes vos stratégies et moyens de nous combattre, nous analysons et nous revenons. Peu importe ce que tu essaiera de faire, la mort sera certaine pour vous tous!

- Je ne sais peut-être pas grand chose mais...

Il prit sa lame et l'approcha du visage de la chose et la tira vers la lumière du jour. Il vit un être totalement humain. La chose se mit à rire maléfiquement.

- Nous pouvons maintenant entrer dans vos corps comme des parasites et nous immuniser à la lumière du jour! Surveille tes arrières car ceux en qui tu fait confiance pourraient s'avérer être des traitres!

- Peu importe à qui tu envoie ton message, dit à toi maître que les Enders seront finis bientôt et que j'ai une nouvelle arme contre eux, une nouvelle génération.

Son rire maléfique s'emplifia.

- Oui, nous le savons, depuis les premiers jours de l'entrainement que nos espions vous observent chaque jours, nous savons tout de vos techniques! Et ils se dirigent à l'instant même dans un piège de l'Ender, ayant dans leurs mains la clé qui rouvrira la porte de leur mort. Un livre montrant des stratégies dont nous connaissons déjà les points faibles!

Le Slayer réalisa toute l'erreur qu'il a fait et se mit à courir à leur secoure le plus vite possible.

- Tu ignore ce qui t'attend, chasseur d'Ender! Le futur est sombre pour vous, surtout toi! Dit la chose en le pointant de doigt.

- Et toi tu n'a aucune idée d ce qu'ils peuvent faire! Un jour j'aurai ta tête.

Il couru alors le plus vite qu'il put, le piège se refermera bientôt.

Et quelqu'un mourra, s'en est sûr!


End file.
